Alone with You
by inuyashas-grrl97
Summary: Amy has a crush on Shadow? But does he feel the same way?  Songfic "All Around Me" by Flyleaf
1. Chapter 1

Alone with you

I saw him, so far away, yet so close. My heart cried and yearned for him, for his affection, and for his touch.

_My hands are searching for you, My arms are outstretched towards you._

_I feel you on my fingertips, My tongue dances behind my lips for you._

He turned, and before I can run, he has caught sight of me. He began to walk in my direction, gave me a dazzling smile, and started talking to me. As we talk, I feel as though my body is ablaze.

_This fire rising through my being, _

_ Burning, I'm not used to seeing you._

My heart was beating at twice its normal speed. He looked at me and asked me to dinner. After, we walk in the park, when he suddenly grabbed my hands and said he had something he needed to confess. I asked him what was on his chest. He took a deep breath and said " Amy Rose, I'm in love with you. You are my light in dark times. You saw the good in me when no one else did. Will you accept my feelings for you?" I gasped, my heart skipped a beat, and I whispered " yes, I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog."

He pulled me into a deep kiss, and I felt my hear soar as everything else but you faded into nothingness.

_I'm alive, I'm alive!_

_ I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing._

_Holding onto what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

We break apart in need of air. You smile, bow and ask, "Ms. Rose, would you lie to dance?" I smile and nod. There is no music but our hearts sing as we dance as one. Swaying side-to-side under the stars.

_My hands float up above me, And you whisper you love me._

_ And I begin to fade, into our secret place_

People see us together and tell us we are a match made in heaven. Every night, we dance to the song of our hearts, becoming our dance.

_The music makes me sway, the angels singing we are alone with you._

_I am alone and they are too with you._

Every kiss seems like the first, never failing to make dizzy, to send my heart racing, and leave me breathless.

_I'm alive… I'm alive!_

_ I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing._

_ Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

Before I met you, my life had been filled with fear, pan, and rejection. You have made me the happiest I can ever remember being.

_And so I cry_

_ The night is white_

_And I see you_

_ I'm alive_

_ I'm alive_

_ I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing._

_ Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healing._

Years pass and you propose, I accept. Our wedding is directed by our friends, and it soon becomes a citywide event. As we grow older, and raise a family, we are always at each other's side, watching our family grow, and raise their own families.

_Take my hand, I give it to you, _

_ Now you own me, all I am._

_You said you would never leave me, I believe you, I believe._

_ I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing._

_Holding on to what I'm feeling, savoring this heart that's healed._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, I am graduating from high school (finally) which means I'm finally back for good, and I will do my best to recreate my old stories and such on my new account. I can be found under the new author name AddyBear97

I really hope not everyone has given up hope on me and I really apologize for the trouble I have caused your feels!

So far on my new account, I have Static in the remaking and a few stories from the more recent fandom I have gotten into- Hetalia! I probably wont be reposting or recreating my more unpopular or complete fics though XD but I wont delete this profile for good so you guys can still read what I have up. I LOVE YOU GUYS I SWEAR QAQ AND I FEEL UNBELIEVABLY BAD FOR VANISHING but if I'm completely honest, I was having a real tought time, but I recently got a therapist, and thanks to her, I felt motivated to come back to you all. 3

so please, feel free to come find me on my new account

AddyBear97


End file.
